Freaky Friday InuYasha style
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: The title says all only this is one HUGE switch InuYasha:Kagome, Kagome: InuYasha, Sango:Shippo Shippo: Miroku and yup Miroku: Sango what weird things will happen read find out! COMPLETE R&R This is my first ff so its not that good....really lol
1. Chapter 1: The nightly Switch

**Freaky Friday-InuYasha style**  
  
**Chapter 1: The nightly switch**

What comes to mind when you think of the day Friday, end of the school week, parties, movies and friends. When you ask the InuYasha gang I bet they wouldn't answer (well maybe Miroku but anyway) they never answer, for Friday is the day they all switched bodies, and well this haunted their very thoughts (not Miroku though cough ). This all started Thursday, when Kagome and InuYasha had one of their typical fights. "Sit me again and I'll break your hip" "oh is that a threat?!" "WOULD IF IT IS!" Sango and Shippo rolled their eyes sitting down holding up their heads with their hands. Miroku the monk got to his feet to break this up. "Now now now just stop this fighting you two" "SHUT UP MIROKU!" Kagome and InuYasha shot at him, Miroku glared.  
  
He dropped his staff and pulled up one sleeve. "That's it" "Just cut it out!" Sango yelled "really Miroku I know your weak spot and I won't be afraid to kick you there." Miroku's eyes widened and he cussed away from InuYasha the monk wasn't that thick. It was quiet, until. "Keh this was all Kagome's fault in the first place" "EXCUSE ME!" Sango huffed, "I give up with you guys" Miroku and Shippo agreed "how irritating" "WELL I'M NOT THE ONE BEING A BITCH!" InuYasha's eyes widened and he threw a hand over his mouth. Tell me I didn't just call her a bitch. "Is that what I am InuYasha...Well fine, you know I have better things to do at my era, so screw you!" She fought the up coming tears and raced for the well, stumbling under her packs weight. Hearing InuYasha calling her name as she threw herself in the well's shadows. (Kagome's era) The tears didn't come till she closed her bedroom door, ignoring her mother's hello. "He is such a jerk," she said to herself.  
  
(InuYasha's era) "nice work InuYasha, we could have found more shards, but noooo you have to go and insult her!" Sango furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. "She took the candy with her too I'M GONNA DIE!" cried Shippo holding his tail close. "IT'S ALL INUYASHA'S FAULT!" "HEY SHUT UP FOX OR YOU'LL BE TONIGHTS SUPPER!" Miroku pulled at InuYasha's sleeve. "Correction, there will be no supper till you bring lady Kagome back," "correction monk why don't you go" Miroku shook his head for InuYasha's lame come back and said. "We'll all go, but you have to apologize, for we won't do that for you...And if you don't apologize, she probably won't let you in the house" "SO!" "no ramen" "damn it!" "So are you clear on that, or is your slow brain of yours not working today" Miroku poked at his head, while InuYasha smacked it away. "Oh how funny is that, coming from the true source" Miroku chuckled, pulling him along to the well Sango and Shippo following. "Whatever InuYasha."  
  
(Kagome's era....Again) "Kagome come eat supper I made your favourite, and grandpa bought some fortune cookies, it will be fun!" Kagome stopped crying earlier, and thought she could use some fun, so she obeyed walking down the stairs. "Oh and your friends are here!" "which ones" "InuYasha and uh um the other people" Kagome grumbled, "tell InuYasha to go home and the rest can stay" "OH THAT'S NICE TO SAY BEHIND MY BACK!" InuYasha hollered up the stairs. Miroku elbowed him in the ribs. "What he meant to say was oh Juliet oh Juliet where art thou Juliet" Shippo laughed and Sango giggled, whereas InuYasha's face was a little rosy. He whispered "shut up" to him, and Kagome finished walking down the stairs. "Well are you going to introduce your friends Kagome, or do I have to find a history book to find their names?" Kagome gasped, "oh ya, um this is Sango the demon exterminator, this is Shippo the fox demon lover of candy, and this is Miroku he's uh um" Miroku puffed out his chest "weird" "Say what?" "Nothing Miroku" Ms. Higurashi smiled, "will you all stay for supper?" they all said yes and Kagome scoffed. "If they're staying InuYasha's eating outside" Miroku whispered to his ear, "now's a good time to say sorry" InuYasha wrinkled his nose, and seized Kagome's arm and pulled her off to another room.  
  
When they left, Ms. Higurashi asked them to have a seat. InuYasha let go of her arm once inside, and said "ok I'm sorry happy" "You didn't mean that did you" "Well you think that was easy to say?" "Ya I do, for I aways have to say it!" "Ya right, its not easy you wouldn't know you're not me!" "wanna know something my life is harder than saying sorry so stop wasting it" she made to leave, the room, "can I still eat supper" she sighed and left, InuYasha shortly after following. Sota and Shippo were talking about the goodness of candy while Sango told Grandpa good facts on demons. Miroku was talking to Ms. Higurashi about some of their battles, and InuYasha sat quietly eating away his plate full of food. They all finally finished eating Sota invited Shippo and InuYasha to sleep over, and it was decided they would all stay that night. They thought dinner was over until Ms. Higurashi handed them all a fortune cookie. They didn't know what it was so Kagome explained, once they knew what to with it they each cracked one open.  
  
They all read (except Grandpa, Sota and Ms.Higurashi) 'see life from a different pair of eyes' Shippo puzzled, and tore it up making little paper bombs. Miroku's eyebrows raised, Sango thought the person who wrote it was on drugs, and Kagome and InuYasha thought it was a stupid fortune and threw them on their plates. After they all finished at the dinner table they settled on watching a rented movie...of course after Kagome explained the t.v wasn't cursed. Kagome slid off the cover. "This movie is called Austin Powers goldmember, and after this movie if any of you are scared of little girls popping out of wells to kill people go to bed." They nodded, Sota, Shippo, Sango and Kagome sat on the floor while the rest took the couch. Surprisingly InuYasha laughed at some parts and Miroku wished he were Austin. When it ended Kagome took up 'The Ring' movie, Ms. Higurashi and Grandpa were already gone to bed. "So does anyone wanna watch it with me" she still liked InuYasha so she hoped he'd stay, even if she was a bitch to him. Sota and Shippo left followed by Sango, who was followed by Miroku. "Miroku your scared of a little girl murdering people with a video tape?" "No, I go everywhere Sango goes" Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Even the washroom" grinned InuYasha. "Damn right" he received a slap and they headed to separate rooms, Sango in Kagome's room, Miroku in the spare (but he did try to get in Kagome's room but to no avail.) "InuYasha your staying" "Duh, I ain't tired and we'll see if this is even scary" (A/N: I don't think its scary but I like that movie.) Kagome smiled, and sat beside him "thank you" the movie started, and when it got scary to her she squeezed his arm, which really annoyed his pride. Think that annoyed him; just think how he felt when he heard the high pitch scream from the movie. "What are you so scared about, this is nothing" "I just don't like seeing their messed up faces" InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, but placed an arm on her shoulders. Kagome shook a little, and her cheeks, like his were clearly red. The movie was finally over and they headed to bed, InuYasha took the couch and Kagome her own room. The house was silent with its dark figures and sleeping presences. When 1:00 am rolled in, something happened, each of their souls transferred to another.  
  
And let me tell you in the morning they were awakened by the perverted monk Miroku. "GLORY! LOOK AT MY SEXY BODY!" Sango was heading over to his room to smack him, but hesitated when she saw herself jumping all around the room. Also she herself wasn't her usual height either. "HEY SHIPPO ISN'T THIS A LOVELY MORNING!" He still had his usual voice. "No it isn't Miroku, you better not do a thing to my body!" "HEY I CAN GROPE MYSELF NOW!" Sango smacked her forehead. Back in Kagome's room, InuYasha woke up he grumbled as he headed for the washroom, yes he knows what it is, walked in and felt for the rim of his pants, then "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miroku laughed "I wonder if InuYasha likes his transformation!" "AHHHHHHHHH I'M WEARING A SKIRT! MIROKU THIS IS SOOOO NOT FUNNY!" Hey then again why did I wake up in Kagome's room, I slept on the couch, unless. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He shot in front of the bathroom mirror, screaming once again.  
  
After a short while there was a knock on the door. "InuYasha are you almost done I need the washroom badly" "so do I!" "Then go!" "I CAN'T!" "Why not!" "Cause I'm you!" "WHAT!" He opened the door and found his self looking at his hands and kimono. "I'm you!" "NO SHIT! Oh you are so not using the washroom now!" "What do I do then I really have to go!" "Hold it in" "I CAN'T" "This is wrong sooo wrong, come in close your eyes" after that was over with InuYasha was blushing a beet red shade, whereas Kagome was crimson. They walked out to find a very naked Sango running down the hall, followed by Shippo. "MIROKU YOU ARE SOO GOING TO HELL FOR THIS, DAMN IT GET BACK HERE!" "I'm blind!" "SHUT UP INUYASHA!" She yelled chasing Miroku (her self) around the house. "AHHHH!" "What InuYasha" "I can't jump anymore, I'm to weak" "want your ass kicked" "Cool you swore do it again."  
  
"Never mind that you have to go to school today! I'M DEAD!" "Oh no force on earth is making me go" "too bad, you better not make me look like an idiot!" "what ever....wait what about my voice" "speak high pitched or pack helium balloons" InuYasha squeaked his voice up a pitch, "why did this happen!" he coughed at the ending, but it was ignored. "I don't know, maybe its our fortune cookies that did it!" InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You know how lame that sounds, 'The fortune cookies did it!'" "Well it did read see life from a different pair of eyes" "true..." He said Miroku running before them again. "I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!" he stopped "the hell with this I'm gonna look innocently in the mirror" he ran to the washroom Sango panting into the hall where InuYasha and Kagome were talking. "He went in the bathroom right?" They nodded. "OOH THAT ASSHOLE!" She threw herself at the door it didn't budge. "What is all the rack it?" Shippo asked rubbing away tiredness. He was in Miroku's body. "Well I think those stupid cookies did this to us, and Miroku is having a field day." Sango answered, "your" Shippo started "you" Sango answered.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" "welcome to my world Shippo" InuYasha replied. "WAH! I'M SO UGLY NOW!" "HEY!" Miroku called. "KAGOME YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Ms.Higurashi called up the stairs, the supposedly Kagome squeaked, "InuYasha get going! Get dressed no looking at yourself and I'll run you over there...for once." "For one wench I wouldn't look if my life depended-" "GET GOING!" InuYasha tried to hide the fact that, that scared him and ran to her room finding her uniform, and pulling it on. He came out, "this skirt feels to breezy" they then heard Miroku asking "is InuYasha wearing a skirt?" "yes" Sango answered the door swinging open. "I gotta see this!" He glanced at InuYasha even though he was Kagome for then, he still laughed at the expression on his face. Miroku was wearing something again and fell on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
"If I were me right now Miroku I would kill you...but now I'm to weak!" "InuYasha sit!" InuYasha pulled his eyes closed. Nothing. He opened them again. "It didn't work?" She breathed. "I get why too now, Kagome SIT!" And you can guess what happened now, Kagome was on the ground, head rising after a few moments. "Wh-what?" "I get it since your in InuYasha's body your now wearing the rosary" Miroku snapped his fingers. "Oh sweet revenge!" InuYasha smirked, "KAGOME GO TO SCHOOL!" "Well maybe later InuYasha lets go or I'll sit you till your in Canada when I'm back in myself" she pulled him on her back and tore for school. Calling, "BE GOOD MIROKU!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hojo and diagrams

Ok in this Chapter Hojo is really OOC becuz I just can't stand him...Then again who can? By the way thanks 4 the reviews keep em comin! Also gomen nasai about the last chappie thats not what it looked like when I typed it, it was confusing, this one is easier on the brain lol  
  
Chapter 2: Hojo and diagrams

It was shortly after Kagome and InuYasha left that Miroku was grinning widely. "I'll be good alright...I'm going to skool too! OH JUMPING JELLY BEANS!" Sango gave him a pathetic look, at his over excitement. "Miroku you are going no where!" Sango took him by the leg trying to pull him into the house, but to no avail. "Oh come on lady Sango it will be fun, I wanna see InuYasha make a fool of himself don't you?" "my tail" Sango said pointing down to the puff of fur at her bottom. "You could turn into someone though Sango" Shippo replied walking out to the two struggling with each other. "True but what are you going to do Shippo?"

"I can come too"

"Ok lets go." They started running after the others, Sango using Shippo's low sense of smell.   
  
Meanwhile  
  
InuYasha and Kagome was a block from the school when she stopped running. "I'll watch from the window so if you make me look like a fool I'll know how many times to sit you" InuYasha looked to the building, "do you think we'll ever get back to normal?"

"Yes because the author doesn't trust Miroku in Sango's body"

"who is the author anyway?"

"Some over obsessed fan who could care less about people's nerves"

"oh what a bitch"

"EXCUSE ME!" I scream, popping in front of him. "Maybe I won't have you go back to normal"

"I was only kidding! Really!"

"Really?... that's a shocker,"

"it is isn't it?" Kagome inquired along with me.

"ahem lets get back to the story already, so it can end and I'll be a boy again" I nodded "ya...well continue and by the way I think you both are a better couple than you and Kikyo, I'm a proud Kikyo hater sorry peace out!" Disappears.

"Well that was a waste of time, how dare she say that about Kikyo"

"I like her" Kagome smiled lightly, you could only guess how weird this looked on InuYasha's face. InuYasha stared, and Kagome remembered her school.

"Oh great InuYasha get going I'm late enough!"

"Ok ok but let me tell you, you owe me big time" this said he stalked into the school, grumbling. Miroku was the first to see the white building, "that's it! Now what grade was Kagome in?"

"8th grade I think," Sango answered, "one thing how are we gonna get in the class, looking like this and all?" She asked, when Miroku spotted three boys and two girls talking over by some bushes, of their age. Miroku smiled again.

"Be right back" he took his staff and shifted in the bushes they were in, to the three people chatting. Then there was a huge 'CRACK!' noise. "MIROKU YOU DIDN'T!" She called moving over to where he was, Shippo behind her. He pulled the three people in the bush, their heads had a bump at the top, and he started stealing their uniforms but leaving SOME of there under garments on. "Miroku!" "What we'll get in the school now," he smiled another perverted smile. Sango shook her head.

"That still isn't right"

"yes Sango I know but they'll be fine...Here morph into somebody you can picture and put these on." He handed her the boy's uniform. She now smiled "Oh I know who I'm turning into" she walked farther into the bush and changed clothes and body, and then walked out. "When we find the class we are twins ok," Sango said, she had turned into herself. He chuckled, "that was smart, how do I look," he asked showing off his hair and features. Sango snorted Miroku was wearing a bra on his head. "Like an idiot, you don't wear that on your head you lame brain" Shippo came out next. "These pants are tight, but I'll be fine." When they were all finished getting ready they headed inside the 'skool.'

They soon found some teens talking and asked them where the principle's office was, they were directed right to it, and walked in. "Hello are you three new students?" Miroku looked to the name on the pallet on the principle's desk, reading the name his eyebrows slanted and started to twitch. Miroku coughed, "um yes we are Mr. Dinglefook" Sango and Shippo both made a face of stupidity.

The principle looked at Miroku oddly, he sounded like a man, and coming from Sango's body guess how awkward that would sound, but he advanced thinking he was uh um special if you know what I mean. "What grade are you all in, and are you all related?" Miroku continued. "We are in Kagome Higurashi's class and yes were related this is my eternal twin Sango, and brother Shippo....um he was born the same day as us, he just looks gorgeously handsome for his age, with his beautiful hair and-"Sango elbowed him hard in the chest.

"Personally this is why cousin's shouldn't marry...My twin is the retarded he she of us"

"what!?" She elbowed him again.

The principle Mr. Dinglefook felt a little disturbed, but asked

"and her name is?"

"My names Miroku"

"isn't that a boy's name"

Sango sighed. "That's why she's a he she"

the principle was silent for a second then cleared his throat. "Well than follow me to your new class room" he opened the door, motioning them to follow. Meanwhile InuYasha just seated himself in Kagome's desk, looking around, feeling at ease until.

"Hey Kagome"

"Ah!" InuYasha startled looked to the speakers body, "whoa Kagome relax its just Eri, Ayumi and Yuka" InuYasha stared..._who are these girls._ "Man Kagome is it you're time of the month again, is that why you're so jumpy" Eri asked. "T-time of the month?" InuYasha asked speaking high. "Oh dear she still seems ill, you shouldn't be here today Kagome" Ayumi spoke. "I'm not ill now leave me alone" The real Kagome outside the window smacked her forehead. _Baka._

Kagome's friends only smiled thinking it must be boy problems again and sat in their seats, right when the party started. The door opened four people walking in. Kagome and InuYasha stared in shock. "Mrs. Nakasumi these are some new students named Sango, Shippo and Miroku" he whispered "she's special" and waited for Mrs. Nakasumi's reply. "Well welcome you three where are you from?"

"uh um" Sango spotted a map and read Niigata and replied. "Niigata" the teacher smiled warmly "I used to live there too, now where would you like to sit?" They all answered near Kagome and the teacher arranged their new desks. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were a little upset about moving away from their friend, but obeyed their teacher's command. Miroku sat down next to InuYasha, "miss me?" InuYasha scowled.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Ah!" Once again there was InuYasha startled once more.

"Are you ok Kagome are you not feeling all gay and dandy today?"

It was dum da dun Hojo. InuYasha gave him a dry look "what the hell?"

"Poor thing, well if you are feeling ok on the weekend wanna go a zippity dew da date!" InuYasha stared...really disturbed, 'lord save me' outside Kagome motioned him to say no.

Then Yuka had to butt in. "She'd love too Hojo!" "Oh no way in hell Kagome is dating this gay not happy pile of shit!" "Kagome?" Yuka replied when she felt a hand caress her bottom. "AHHH!" She turned, Miroku waved. "You lez!" smack.

"Are you sure Kagome?" InuYasha sat there trying to tone him out. "Are you sure Kagome?" silence "are you sure Kagome"

"FOR GODS SAKES I AM FRICKEN SURE ALREADY NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"oh" he sat in his desk.... "Are you sure Kagome"

"ERRR SHUT UP!" He was saved by the teacher who had just walked in. "Good morning class!" Kagome smacked her forehead _why today?! _For it was the teacher for dum da dun sex ed "Good morning Mrs. Kanashi" the class answered in a droned in a dull bored tone. She went up to the board and wrote sex ed in extremely huge letters. "Oh I'm gonna like this class" Miroku muttered while InuYasha's face turned beet red. "Today class I bought some diagrams to show you!" Now it was crimson. She walked up to the overhead. "If you feel embarrassed, I will assure you many more will" "Not me!" Miroku called anxiously, the class giggling. "Er anyway this is the woman's diagram" and there it was, InuYasha's eyes went huge _why are they teaching us this!_ "OH YA! That's what I'm talking about...nice titties!" Miroku said after it went quiet, a cricket began chirping. After they all recovered Miroku's um little encore the teacher pointed to certain....cough um areas giving a nice long speech of what it was and what happens to it.

(A/N: I nearly died in that class, the speech we got was half an hour 4 only 1 diagram! That will haunt my dreams forever!)

"Now it's the boy's turn to blush." There the other one went. "EWWW!" All the girl screamed looking away, InuYasha non-stop blinking. Miroku replied over everyone "its not that bad! My brother Shippo's is worse" "MIROKU!" Shippo's eyes flickered in flames, "YOURS ISN'T VERY ATTRACTIVE EITHER!" All student's heads shot at Miroku. Sango saying "she's a he she nothing to see here people" "oh ok" the class all said at different times, and looked back to their uhhhh well studies. The long awaited bell for recess rang Shippo running to the washroom to puke, while InuYasha ran outside to find Kagome damn is she gonna get it!


	3. Chapter 3: Gone where no man's gone befo...

Disclaimer: OMG I almost forgot this gomen nasai to Rumiko anyway I don't own InuYasha...but I am thinking about kidnapping LOL  
  
Chapter 3: Gone where no man's gone before  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha shouted searching around the nearest corner of the school. Kagome was sitting in a tree face red, eyes round in terror. "GET DOWN HERE!" Kagome looked down, out of all the days that teacher could have came it was today! Why me!

InuYasha growled. "SIT!" thud. "Ow" her head shot up eyes narrowed.

"InuYasha!"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

After a minute Kagome's head popped up, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"BECAUSE THAT LESSON WAS TRAUMATISING DAMMIT! LOOK AT MY EYE TWITCH" Kagome giggled, "YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY!"

"No look behind you." InuYasha did so, seeing Miroku running around holding down below asking random people. "Wheres the washroom! Please I really have to go!" Shippo saw Miroku doing this, as he was coming out of the school, Sango beside him.

"Miroku do you need to pay the water bill?"

"No I have to wet willy" Sango then spoke up, "I don't have a whale remember"

"Fine, the wind tunnel #2" Shippo rolled his eyes. "Follow me" Miroku ran to him, and they ran to the washroom's. "Such a dope" Sango said, "hey InuYasha and Kagome" Sango waved like an idiot, running extremely girly-style towards them... then tripping into the mud. Silence. Her hand shot up. "I'm ok!"

"Right, ok now back to my bitching! WHO THE HELL WAS THAT GEEK NAMED HOMO!" InuYasha said Hojo waving out of a window "Hi!" (Kagome's wearing a hat so Hojo doesn't see her ears...But he's to stupid to notice anyway) "Oh him, he likes me...a lot"

"how do you survive!"

"I go to the feudal era"

"good bye then"

"wait you have to stay or we might not figure out the curse of the fortune cookies"

"lets just find the author, strangle her till she tells us the cure, and kill her!" It suddenly goes quiet.

"I think she heard you" there I go again popping into the picture once more. "Planning on killing me now are you!" "AHH ITS GODZILLA!" Hojo points and screams. "I'LL SAVE YOU KAGOME!" Hojo then jumps out of window, hitting the dirt knocked out, vultures start circling his body.

"I hope he's dead" I say, but no Hojo stands up, "what a fall" snorts "AHH GODZILLA!" "That's it" lightning strikes him. Sighs "that's way better...And now InuYasha its time for your punishment" I evilly grin. "I don't like that grin, what are you gonna do..." InuYasha sort of backs away. I still smile evilly.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT TELL ME NOW!"

"Well where there's lightning there's rain, and guess who's wearing white" InuYasha looks down on his uniform. "NOOOOOOO!" The rain starts coming down in buckets, I then say.

"That will teach you...I hope anyway" "bitch!" lightning then strikes him. Hojo looks up, "what did I miss" my eye starts to twitch. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!"

"uh...I dunno"

"ERRRRR!" I start chasing him trying to grab his neck. "KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Kagome cheers.  
  
_**Meanwhile  
**_  
"And there they are" Shippo pointed to the doors leading to the  
toilets. "You'll probably get lost so I'll come" Miroku didn't listen  
and ran into the men's Shippo running in after him.

Miroku ran to a  
stall trying to open it, it was locked, he moved to another, "ah  
they're all locked!"

"whoa Miroku look a waterfall machine!" Shippo  
exclaimed pulling on a knob of a standing toilet...but they didn't know that.

"I think its one of those drinking springs, like the one they have outside the door" Miroku said, Shippo looks back to it "I am thirsty" just then a boy walked in, he looked up to see Miroku and Shippo standing there. "AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed high pitched. "GIRLS! IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!" Everyone in the stalls began screaming high as well. "I'm not a girl!" Shippo replied. The screaming stopped.

"Your not?"

"No but she is" Shippo pointed to Miroku. Once again. "AHHHHHHHH!" Miroku was kicked out, he stood there doing a dance, "uh um I'll go in there!" He entered dum da dun the place a man has never gone before the girls washroom. "WHOA GIRL HEAVEN!" He looked up putting his hands in a praying position. "Thank-you" but first he entered a stall to umm well go... man, do I have to explain...I hope not anyway. While he sat there he heard a girl enter the stall next door, he smiled, finishing up. Yuka was just sitting down when she looked up and saw. "AHH LEZZY!" Miroku waved, she got up pulling her pants back up, giving Miroku one huge slap.

She got out of the stall to confront Miroku, Miroku walking out at the same time. "jeez why were you watching me just stop it! that is a warning!" Miroku took her hand. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me" "w-what, well glad you noticed!"

She went to wash her hands, but then, the feeling of a hand caressing her butt made her stop and turn around, shooting her arm, and punching the hell out of Miroku.  
  
_**After that  
**_  
Sango and InuYasha were walking back to class. Eri running up.

"Hey Kagome is she your friend?"

"Why are you following me!" InuYasha growled, Sango smiled, "yes were friends" Eri bowed, "nice meeting you, anyway we have to watch a movie with the little kids today, I'm just passing this on, also I'm looking for Miroku she's been missing" Eri replied jogging away. Sango thinking "hmmmm"

"Yes you will get married and have lots of kids with my brother Shippo" Miroku smiled reading a girls palm. "Isn't that a girl"  
Miroku's eyes opened "what no!" The girl's face was serious then "Oh ok hehe I love bunnies!" her face lit up and she started skipping away.

Another girl stepped forward, holding out her palm.

"Oh whats this I see you having many babies with hmmm, hard to see....Oh my brother Shippo!"

"no! my life is over" the girl shrieked, then her butt was being smoothed over. "EEK!" smack, the girl started running away, another girl coming forth. Miroku smiled eyes closed, "let me see your palm miss"

"want it in the face or around your neck"

"oh hello lady Sango"

"come on your late for class" Sango began dragging him to the kindergarten's room.

They finally walked in, joining everyone else, the children and students being divided in pairs. They all chose a place to sit.

"Ok everyone ready for the movie"

"oh oh I am miss I am!" Hojo waved, giggling like a dork.

Honestly I really did try to kill him but to no avail. WHY!

"that's good Hojo now here it is" the movie began to play, the screen was dark for now.

"I wonder if this is another lesson for sex ed, this is about the age I learnt it" Miroku gasped, "oh I hope so" the little kid sitting beside her stared.  
"Whats sex?"

"oh glad you asked its-" Sango conked him on the head.

"My sister doesn't know what she talking about"

"oh...ok!" And he went back to the video. InuYasha sitting next to the kid he was with, thought it was that ring video again till...

"hey ho kids its time for play time!" Hojo clapped his hands "yay yay!" The theme began, a purple dinosaur skipping across the screen. "Barney is a dinosaur, with an imagination" InuYasha's eyebrow raised, "is that thing humping the kids?"  
Sango smacked his head, "the children don't need to know!"

All the children now ask, "whats humping?"  
----------------------------------- --  
  
Another chappie done what didja think tell me I'd love to hear what  
you thought anyway c ya peace out!


	4. Chapter 4: The madness of the lunch lady

Chapter 4: The madness of the lunch lady  
  
Sango and Kagome were on the roof chatting and eating, some rice cakes, Miroku was showing InuYasha the fancy drinking fountain in the men's room, and Shippo was busy rejecting a bunch of girls who were told they'd someday marry and have kids with him. Stupid Miroku Shippo thought, he assumed he was actually safe walking the halls...until one really fat girl came up to him, blushing and giggling.

"Oh what now!"

"Hi Shippo," she giggled again. Shippo had a dry look.

"How do you know my name?" She snorts "names travel fast around Hogwarts."

"What the heck?"

"My names Mabig, Mabig ash"

"hehe that's real good but I have to go" Shippo tried to walk away, but he was gripped into a huge hug. "arg my spine" Shippo squeaked.

"I can't let my baby go I know we were meant to be, I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you and bare your children"

"AHHHHH GET OFF YOU PHYCO BITCH!" Shippo pushed his legs against her belly, trying to yank her arms away. "AHHHHH HELP!!!!" Shippo screamed, "its alright my Shippoo" "AHHHHH HELP HELP HELP!" Shippo watched everyone pass with odd expression's. "Ya thanks I'll find out where you live" Shippo said dry faced, remembering something he learned recently a girl's huge weakness. Shippo looked up. "Say Mabig do you want your bolts twisted" she snorted,

"huh?"

"ERRR" he twisted her cough weak shot, and he was dropped instantly, he tore for an exit. She recovered, and chased after.  
  
Mean while  
  
Miroku and InuYasha walked out of the school, walking to a tree and sitting in it's shade, Sango and Kagome coming to join. "Lets go to the Cafeteria " Kagome said then noticing a change.

"Where's Shippo?" Right then Shippo ran in front of them screaming "AHHHHHH!", tubby wubby following. "Oh...Anyway we have to figure out our situation when we arrive." Shippo running by again his arms in the air, "AHHHHHH!"

"GO SHIPPO GO!" Miroku called.

The girl panting back into the picture, then fainting. "HA HA HA!" Shippo pointed at her, jumping up and down. A football team trampling him, Miroku and InuYasha coming up.

"Oh my god they killed Shippo"

"you bastards!"

"I'm ok" Shippo said out of the little hole his body made. "HEY KAGOME!" InuYasha looked up to the heavens, "kill me now" Hojo hauled before him, snorting.

"Kagome wanna go out this weekend"

"didn't you ask me that in chapter 2?"

"uh...I dunno"

"ERR you stupid thing leave me alone now or suffer!"

"is that a no"

"NO SHIT!"

"Hey wanna go out!"

"NO!"

"Oh...Are you sure Kagome"

...................................

"Are you sure Kagome"

"RAH!" InuYasha turned around punching Hojo to the ground, stomping on him, till he wasn't moving. He sighed, "good" he turned back to his friends under the tree.

"Are you sure Kagome"

"GAH!" InuYasha eyes flamed. InuYasha turned and kicked him between the legs, picking up a bag lying on the ground and suffocating him, then hitting a rock on his head, _Good old ring movie for that technique_.

He took off the bag. "Are you really really sure"

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"Eh lets just go eat now" Sango piped up for InuYasha's rescue, "ya" Kagome answering. "Fine just four more periods left just four more periods left" InuYasha mumbled back into the school, "KAGOME WAIT!" Hojo chased after, "WAIT SHIPPOO!" InuYasha and Shippo turned, "AHHHHHH RUN RUN RUN!" They both shouted running to the cafeteria , Kagome getting an idea.

Hojo who was running very slow and literally retarded-ly, tripped over Kagome's leg, and Hojo began falling in slow motion over the ledge of the steps, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!" He screamed low, falling into the bushes, a little over exaggerating, for the drop was only 100 cm high. Vultures returning to circling him.

Kagome smirked, "that's it I'm tired of watching out of the window I'll check in like the others" she muttered to herself. She went to the office, checked in with Mr.Dinglefook and walked to the café. Shippo was being squeezed the hell out of by Mabig, Kagome smiled. Tapping her shoulder, "huh? What" she turned. She dropped Shippo, "I meant what? Mr. Hotter than Shippo man" Kagome spoke low, pulling her in a hug. InuYasha turning from the lunch line seeing this.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING!!" "I wanna hug you and squeeze you and bare your children" Mabig, had a shuffled laugh, "um we really shouldn't rush this, I kind of have a education to finish"

"you don't want me?" Kagome began to fake sob. InuYasha's eye twitched, _she's making me look like an over sensitive jackass_!

"No" snort "I didn't say that I didn't, I want you"

"YOU DISGUSTING THING! WHO TOLD YOU I WANTED YOU!"

"huh but didn't you -?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome bitch slapped her. _InuYasha must be loving this_!

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME!" InuYasha pulled her away from tubby.

"Is someone jealous"

"jealous of what!?" Kagome laughed, "I made you look manly didn't I?"

"HELL NO!"

"Come on lets go eat"

"KAGOME I WANT ANSWERS" They headed to the lunch line, Mabig following, "wait Mr. Hot dog! I want your number" Kagome back punched her. They waited in the line the lunch lady coming any minute. A bunch of geeks and nerds were lined up going into the cooking room, a sign above saying nerds enter here. Little did they know they were next days spaghetti sauce.

The door opened, Britney Spears music coming out of no where, there was the lunch lady,

"I think I did it again, I made you believe I cooked you your meals, oh baby but they aren't just cow they are all mostly seals! Now Dig in! Opps I killed a teen aren't mean its inside your meat now please find a seat opps I just killed a nerd he smells just like terd I'm not that innocence" Britney Spears came out wearing a really short skirt, and small cut tight shirt.

Miroku's mouth watered, he made the call me sign, Sango smacked him with her tray. InuYasha shouted, "BOO! YOU SUCK!" Britney shot him the finger, filling everyone's tray while dancing.

"She's just in here when the other is sick...Well actually this time the lunch lady may go to jail" Kagome replied, "what was her name?"

"Michael Jackson" Kagome whispered, watching Britney's hair fall into their food.

"She never wears a hair net...She also once was married to a hillbilly"

"how long did that last" InuYasha asked.

"A night"

"I believe it. She doesn't seem she wears a bra either."

Shippo walked up, feeling paranoid, grabbing a drink, but when he started to walk he stumbled, his water falling on Britney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M MELTING OH WHAT A WORLD THERE GOES MY 1000000000000 DOLLOAR IMPLANTS! AHHHHHHHHH!"

All that was left was her clothes, it was quiet. "Who wants Wacdonalds!"

"WE DO!" And everyone headed to Wacdonalds to eat.  
  
-------------------------------------- --

Gomen it took awhile and if it wasn't really funny, it was kind of hard to write this chappie becuz my grandma had passed away lately, don't feel sorry 4 me, I wouldn't want your pity, but anyway REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLZ! If you have any ideas feel free to send me some.


	5. Chapter 5: Truly hell

geez did u miss me lol

-------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Truly Hell  
  
"just two more periods just two more periods" chanted InuYasha under his breath. "What was that Kagome you have your period?" Hojo snorted running up beside her, with a pig like snort.

"NO I DON'T! NOW STOP STALKING ME YOU YOU YOU....STALKER!"

"Huh? I'm Luke skywalker?"

"NO!"

"Are you my daddy Kagome."

"I'M A FRICKEN GIRL RIGHT NOW, HOW COULD I BE YOUR FATHER!!!"

"True" sighed Hojo, "are you my cousin!?" InuYasha gave him a glare "NO!!!!"

"darn I could have married you this weekend"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH breath AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Miroku walks to them, "whats up?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"I'm gunna marry Kagome!"

"HELL NO!"

"oh really, soooo Kagome can I be your _best woman_" wink wink. "Pupils" spit, a man teacher said behind them, he was the gym teacher who spat every time he would talk and sounded like he had a stuffed nose all the time. "Hojo" spit "I need you to climb the rope today ok" spit. Big snort "OK! WEEEEE HHHEEE HOOOO I'M LOVIN IT!" He starts frolicking down to the gym, trips gets up and keeps going. "Now go to the change rooms girls" spit.

"Whatever just stop spitting!"

"That hurts my feelings you know" starts to cry walking the direction Hojo headed.

.............

"Defiantly a woman teacher" Miroku replied as they walked over inside the gymnasium, and into the change rooms. InuYasha's eyes went wide, the girls were all half naked, and some totally showing skin.

"I SEE TITS THIS IS THE BEST DAMN DAY OF MY FRICKEN GAY SLOW DULL ARAID LIFE!" That's when his stomach churned and he stopped jumping up and down. "WHY NOW WHY BUDDA WHY!!"

"Because I hate you because I hate you" a voice echoes.

Some girls say what was that, and Miroku runs to the thone to pay wind tunnel #3 its respects. InuYasha shut his eyes and began changing. "Pupils" spit "time to come out!" "ya" girls chanted on the way out, opening the door and pulling their friends along.

"WAIT DON'T GO!!" Miroku called.

"Too late"

"poo"

"thank you for sharing that". Then Miroku spotted a strange bin next to him, "what the"

"huh what did you say?" Miroku opened the flap. "Whoa!"

"What!" InuYasha asked walking closer to hear him when he noticed his reflection, looking in the mirror and kissing to it... "knew you loved Kagome!" My voice calls from no where.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"oooh so you do that in your spare time"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"nice try you wanna hug her you wanna kiss her"  
  
"I DO NOT"  
  
"the lie detector determines that was a lie"  
  
"lie detector?"  
  
"InuYasha you are the father"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
"hmmm? I was watching the Maury show"  
  
"You said my name!"  
  
"messing with you is so fun chow!"  
  
"InuYasha I found tea bags, hold on" flush. The stall door opened, Miroku came out beckoning InuYasha inside. Guess what he discovered...Poor Miroku so dense. "Isn't that blood?" InuYasha inquired, looking at the sickening subject in the waste bin.

"Lets get Kagome" Miroku said, he walked out, pulling Kagome in. "Miroku this isn't the boys"  
  
"oh well we know InuYasha is gay"  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"uh heh heh, anyway look at all the tea bags Kagome! Why do they waste so much"  
  
"MIROKU THEY AREN'T TEA BAGS OH SICK!"  
  
"What are they then?"  
  
"They are dirty-"  
  
A helicopter flies into the building next to the school.  
  
"Oh....EWWWW"  
  
"PUPILS! OUT OF THE CHANGE ROOMS!"  
  
"Come on Hojo its your turn to climb the rope" "YAY!" Hojo began to pull himself up, he felt confident and proud until. "AH OH MY GOODY GOODY GUM DROPS I'M SCARED!!!! GET ME DOWN PLEASE I'M GONNA DIE! AHHHH I JUST SOILED MYSELF, GET ME DOWN!" The gym teacher had an anime fall there, Hojo only climbed 80 cm's from the ground. "WAHHHHH!" "get him down" spit. Sango pulls out a switchblade and cuts the rope.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"SHUT UP YOUR ON THE FRICKEN GROUND ALREADY!!!!" InuYasha hollers kicking him in the side. "Now pupils lets all do yoga to relieve our angry souls" some shitty music starts playing, they all lower and stick there butts out, Miroku's face close to all the girls. InuYasha secretly moving over to the cd player, waiting till they all start going to there feet, then kicking it and the break stuff song comes on.

"YA!" "PUPILS! Its not good to fucking swear in this damnable fricken school!!!!" Yelled the gym teacher his patience running low. I make the volume turn up. "This is mean music!" Hojo runs over and starts playing a song....Barbie girl

(A/N: Naraku's favourite song, him and Hojo would be best friends)

Hojo sings gay-ly "I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world" starts dancing like Britney Spears. "AHHHH!" InuYasha takes the CD and runs to the change rooms and to the johns. "MIROKU YOU DIDN'T FLUSH!!!!!!!!" "whoopsie's" "WAHHH MY CD!!!" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shippo grabs a weight and slams it on his head. Hojo falls to the ground motionless. "HA HA HA!" Football team tramples him again........ "ouch"

"ok pupils lets play a game, any suggestions" silence some one coughs, "anything at all" InuYasha shouts, "HANG MAN WE HAVE THE RETARD AND THE ROPE!" "that's against school-"he sees me pop in, holding up a file full of blackmail believe me the pictures weren't pretty. "That will be fun lets go"

-------------------------------------- ------------------

Ok most likely the next chappie is art class, once school is over it doesn't end there I still need to torture the bitch made of shit, must be doing a dance right now anyway R&R and if you want to give me any suggestions to make this fanfic any better go right ahead ja ne tomodachi!


	6. Chapter 6: Art is in the eye of the beho...

**Disclaimer: **AHHHH I keep forgetting! The cops were actually at my house so I'm currently hiding out in a cardboard box with a frickin computer, its not really roomy so I hope ur happy now Rumiko! I don't own InuYasha ok...hears rain....NO MY HOME IS GETTING SOGGY! c's the computer go on fire AH ITS GONNA BLOW! springs out of the box in slow motion NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BOOOM  
  
Chapter 6: Art is in the eye of the beholder  
  
"Come on Kagome its Art!" Shippo exclaimed with excitement, he could hardly contain himself, art was his talent and it sounded like it was going to be the best class all day. He took hold of Kagome's hand and started pulling her down to Mr. Yoshiko's class. InuYasha walked alone behind them, Miroku beside Sango behind him. InuYasha was not happy about the next class at all! Because he couldn't draw at all, he kept his pace though, walking a little worried.  
  
"Everyone take your seats..." All followed they're teachers command and seated themselves in they're assigned seats. Mr. Yoshiko places on a serious face expression. "Today I want you to draw the person on your left or right, and make it detailed and good or you fail...If you draw a line wrong you fail, if you don't complete it you fail... and if you don't like what I'm saying you fail and lastly if you can't draw you fail" smiles and then continues. Says cheerfully "good luck class and remember have the greatest time drawing...." there is a knock at the door just then. "NO BODY MOVE! Now you will draw while I'm gone or You-Will-Fail" answers the door. "Honnichiwa such a lovely day isn't it and what do you need?" Closes the door. .................. "Talk about a split personality" InuYasha comments, the door flings open again. "I heard that when I find who said that you fail..... Now Mrs. Kakiroki what were you saying about the beautiful flowers in the park" door closes.  
  
Random person coughs.  
  
Door opens "GET WORKING! OR-" "we all fail we know!" "Geez you don't have to be so hard on yourselves I was gonna say detention, tisk you kids" does one of them gay hand movements with his hand and goes back to chatting outside. They all begin getting a paper and sketch pencils for they're work. InuYasha began drawing Sango...well trying anyway... Sango was drawing InuYasha, Miroku was drawing Sango also and Kagome drew Miroku and Shippo drew her. InuYasha panicked, his drawing looked like a fat pig sitting on a lawn mower. "How are you doing InuYasha?" Sango inquired drawing the hair. "Uh heh I didn't start" starts crumpling it up. "O...k then" InuYasha let out a long sigh. Sesshomaru told me how to draw a stick man a long time ago...That will work.  
  
Miroku never took his eyes off his paper and Sango, using a black pastel for the outline... he smirked at the efforts. Mr. Yoshiko finally returned, entering through the door he slowly turned and shut it quietly. He turned back and started going along each aisle, placing a comment here or there. He patted Shippo on the back then announced InuYasha's nightmare.  
  
"Afterwards when you finish you will present it to the class or-" "detention?" "No you'll have to lose marks " the class groans and starts to rush and finish, after twenty more minutes the teacher called each student up by row to present it. "Hojo!" "Yes?" "your turn" "whats 11?" "what?! I don't know I'm an art teacher get going" "daaa okey dokey"  
  
Hojo walked to the front and held out his picture. "This is Kagome" "....Hojo you don't sit anywhere near her, so I guess you fail" "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "NEXT!" Shippo got up and pushed Hojo out of the classroom. "This is InuYasha" "not bad not bad, but if I bought paintings for a living that wouldn't even be one of them sooo I guess you fail" Shippo slammed the picture on the floor, "this is bullshit! If I took pictures for a living your face wouldn't be one of them OR IT WILL BREAK THE CAMERA!" "go to the office" "I hate you" walks away outside the classroom, Hojo still lying on the floor. "Next" Kagome arose and paced to the front of the classroom, holding out Miroku's picture. "Good good" "what? Really?" "Ya if I liked Pinocchio, make sure you burn it" "hmp!" Kagome walked back to her desk, muttering curses under her breath. "Next" Miroku did the same actions, holding his picture forward. It looked like the Mona Lisa only Sango's head replaced the head. ".................WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! Sango I see in not even wearing any of that crap! What are you on crack, get it out of my sight, now!" "I hope Buddha does something evil to you, you lame ass!" "Office"  
  
"damn" It finally came to InuYasha. His face was white and he sweated. "Uhhhhh heh do I have to go up?" "Yes or I'll send you to Mr. Dinglefook" "but I didn't do anything" "I love being mean and powerful now go!" He sighed and walked up, and there was his picture...A stick man. Poor InuYasha he never noticed he drew a line in between the legs...And he was drawing Sango. "It's it's." "Horrible?" "Beautiful, so creative I LOVE IT! I'll buy it!" InuYasha blinked continuously out of shock. "WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!" Shippo hollered in the doorframe. "He must be joking" Miroku growled. "You are supposed to be at the office!" "fine.......were off to see the office, the horrible office of doom, we hear the many many screams of kids... we are gonna frickin die....were off to see the office the horrible office of doooooooom" Kagome smiled at InuYasha, she wanted to laugh she saw InuYasha's mistake there, but thought his efforts were cute. Wonder what will happen after school.

Phew that's done, I hoped you liked it for my chapter tester went on vacation for two weeks, I hope she's having fun. anyway plz review the chappie so I noe if you want me to continue, and if you have any ideas to make the story more better I am all ears...Well sayonara


	7. Chapter 7: Finally going home!

**Disclaimer: **I only own my own manga so sadly I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does...Oh well I'd probably mess it up anyway LOL oh and I don't own the Yugi pplz

Chapter 7: Finally Going Home!

The sun shone inside and along the school as the greatest thing happened in the whole entire day. The last bell had finally rung. InuYasha leapt from his school chair chanting "hai hai hai" over and over again, grabbing all of Kagome's homework and dashing out of the classroom, Kagome waved her hand, "wait InuYasha!"

InuYasha sped along the hall, never noticing he dropped Kagome's language book on the way. Hojo picked it up, "KAGOME YOU DROPPED YOUR HANDY DANDY NOTEBOOK!"

But InuYasha was already out of earshot, Hojo stood there trying to figure out what he'd do about the textbook, when he was trampled by Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome who were trying to catch up with InuYasha. They were then passing a herd of girls, and well Miroku just had to say hello.

"Why hello there ladies I'm Mirok-"Sango pulled him away by the collar of his shirt, her face etched in anger. "Heh why hello lady Sango"

"I'm not flattered at all Miroku"

"I was only saying hi"

"and when you say hi it always leads to 'will you bare my child?'"

Miroku scoffed with a noticeable falseness, that usual innocent smile forming on his lips "when have I ever done that?"

That's when they passed another teenaged girl, Miroku pulling out of Sango's tight grasp and cupping the girls hands. "Why hello there I'm Miroku, your such a pretty girl I was wondering will you bare my child?" The girls face transformed to a face of help. Sango boiling like a kettle, whacking Miroku's head with a binder. "EAH!" Miroku passed out on the ground. "Arigato gozainasai!" The girl bowed, running off. Sango looked down to Miroku.

"Ya sure as hell you never ask that after a greeting" Sango sighed but that quickly changed to a gasp. "Great how will he get to Kagome's now!" "I'll carry Miroku" Kagome offered, she might as well use the power she had for the moment. "I never noticed you guys standing there" Kagome pulled Miroku into a piggyback, "well lets just hurry before InuYasha discovers the pain of getting hit by a car in a human form"

"car?"

InuYasha huffed along the sidewalk a few miles away from the hellhole and he was already getting kind of tired, he spotted a vacant bench with a tree and tall brushes behind it, sort of happy about the luck he sat down.

That's when he heard something shift in the bushes and then a twig break. InuYasha shot up, calling into the bush utterly startled. "Who's there!" He heard a slow snigger. "Why don't you guess?" The voice was very alto, but not monotone, InuYasha became irritated in less then 5 seconds. "Um.... no" he grabbed a stick and smacked it on the bush, he grinned when he heard the satisfying "OW!" The figure shooting out of the hiding place. "WHAT THE HECK IS A MATTER WITH YOU, I'M A NICE GUY WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME!"

The man was clad in purple-bluish clothes; with the most unique hairstyle in the world...he sort of resembled a porky-pine. "Because you're an annoying ass hole, were you spying on me!" The man turned away, "if you must know yes" he quickly turned back "because I am king Yami, King of the games, now bow to me my slave" InuYasha whacked him with the stick again. "OW! I'm a fricken pharaoh here! You can't do that to a fricken pharaoh" InuYasha whacks him again. "OOWWW! That really hurts god damn it OW!" "INUYASHA STOP!" Kagome called while nearing in on him. Once she arrived she yanked the stick away and broke it over her knee.

"What the hell did you do that for wench!" InuYasha glowered biting her head off. "Because this poor man suffered enough" she pointed to Yami who was curled in a ball on the grassy ground. "I had reasons to do so!!" InuYasha roared. "Are you ok?" Kagome inquired helping Yami up. Yami pulled away, "I am fine but now this girl must learn her lesson!" "Ya go Yugi go!" All of their heads turned to the cheers, there was a girl, and three boys. "Thank you my friends!" Yami waved happily. The Inu gangs faces all etching in dry expressions. Sango whispered to Kagome. "What do you think this is about" Kagome whispers back, "this is what happens when you don't act the same gender."

"YOU CAN DO IT YUGI!"

"I KNOW MY FRIENDS I LOVE YOU!"

"WE LOVE YOU TOO YUGI!"

"I wish I never broke that stick now"

"I wish you didn't either" Sango replied.

Yami turned back to InuYasha, he cleared his throat. "I DUEL YOU TO A YUGIOH MATCH! RAH!" Yami spun around freezing in a really stupid looking pose.

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME YUGI!"

"I KNOW FRIENDS"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kagome hollered her eyes flaming.

"WAHHH! She scared me" cried a geek with a funky Mohawk into the boy's shoulder who was next to him.

"You evil man you made Trishtan (sp?) cry! You are a bad man!" Yami pointed at Kagome. Kagome shot the finger, "go choke and die!" "DARK MAGICIAN ATTACK!" he yelled throwing a small card at her, the card slowly made its way to the ground.

"Hm that usually works" Yami scratched his head.

Kagome created a wound with her nails, blood lingering onto her fingers. "Funny mine always works" she then swiped at him. "Blades of blood!"

Yami stood still for a minute, everyone gasped. Yami searched his body till he found what he was searching for. "Oh thank god" "ECK! YUGI YOUR HAIR" "WHAT IS IT TEA?!" "YOUR HAIR!" "WHAT!" "YOUR FRICKEN HAIR!" "MY DARE?" "NO YOUR HAIR YOU MORON!" "OHHHHHHHH!" a long pause follows, InuYasha secretly moving away. "WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR!" "YOUR BALD!" "WHAT!" "YOUR BALD!" "I'M DULLED?" "NOOOOOOO RETARD! YOUR BAAALD!!!!!" "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" another pause. "I'M BLAD OH NO! MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL HAIR! GONE, NOOOOOO!" Yami hit the floor sobbing picking up pieces of his hair. His friends circling him, and trying to sooth him.

"I'm back" InuYasha jeered holding over his head a huge tree branch that had to been 150 cm long. The Yugi friends look to him then. There was a huge, high and long scream....and it wasn't Tea's scream either. "I'm scared!" "Its ok Trishtan" "Hold me Joey" WHACK "GO INU GO!" chanted Kagome, Sango and Shippo. "BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" Once they finished with the 'Yugi' peoples they started heading home, Hojo still back at the school hall. "I wonder what I should do with this textbook? Hmmmmm?"

Wow its been a while since I updated ay? I've been pretty busy really, I'm making a manga with my friend, and also going on summer trips, I'll try to update more. Anyway this story is starting to near its end but don't worry I'll be writing another comedy soon called me myself and I. Anyway I'd really appreciate some reviews so drop me a line. But for now ja ne tomodachi no!


	8. Chapter 8: Kaede's Advice

**Chapter 8:Kaede's Advice**  
  
"Hey guys wait up!" Sota called waving his left arm to gain their attention while he ran to catch up. He noticed everyone but Kagome had stopped for him, and wondered what had her so mad today he decided to find out why once he caught up. "Whats- up- with- her- today?" Sota gasped between each pant, while hanging forward and cutching his knees. Kagome grinned. "She's not really all there today" Sota looked up to look at InuYasha wink wink with a questionable and slightly clueless kind of expression.  
  
Kagome thought for a different explanation, believe me it didn't take long to grasp one. "Uh um I used my unnaturally buff and so called mighty strength to violently beat up Hojo at her school like the way I'm always dragging on about doing someday, because my jealousy ranks at 100" Sota then understood, nodding his head. "Thought as much Nii-chan, but you do know everyone can beat that thing up and he never has any affect" they all sighed, "true" Miroku frowning "thats so god damned unfair".  
  
Thats when Sota saw a difference in the group where was Shippo? "Hey where'd Shippo go and why are there two Sangos?" They all froze, Kagome panicking for something to arise to say. "Y-you're eyes are playing with you kid, try rubbin em" Sota complied and bought up his hands to need his closed eyelids.  
  
Kagome watched until his eyes shut then started pointing and waving her arms for Sango to quickly morph back, the explaination would take to damn long to explain to Sota and they all longed to be themselves again. Just before Sango was going to transform, Sota dropped his hands and opened his eyes, Kagome bit her lip her eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. "Oh my shoes untied" Sota pointed out, dropping down to tie them up. Kagome's little heart attack there faded into a huge sigh, Sango just popping into Shippo just then.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
InuYasha dodged into Kagome's room feeling peaceful at last, lying on her bed he awaited the arrival of his friends. 'Kami school is hell I didn't know how much hell Kagome went through there, I thought my battles were hard keh ya right' he thought to himself, until the door swinged open and Kagome, Sota, Shippo, Miroku and Sango entered. "Kagome lets go back to my era now so I can be my buffy, reckless look at me man" Shippo giggled, and InuYasha shot up. "I don't act like-ow!" Miroku quickly sat on his stomach. "Oh sorry Kagome I didn't see you there" "sure as h-ow" Miroku pressed down harder. Kagome never swears  
  
"Fine but shouldn't I do my homework that I love and hold each night" they both shot glaring daggers at one another, Shippo breaking it up. "Lets just go already my roaming hand is getting duller by the moment" Miroku sighed wrapping an arm around Shippo. "Mine too buddy, mine too" ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hojo skipped along the cement walked path, singing. "Skip to my lou my darling" he was headed to the Higurashi shrine to give Kagome her textbook, after an hour of deciding what to do with it.  
  
He was coming up to a bench with a tree thrown onto the ground, several peoples hands sticking out underneath. "Yugi can you feel your arms anymore" "I can't feel below the waist anymore Tea, we must summon the celtic guardian to rescue us" Yugi answered throwing the card up with only his hand. .  
"You think he's summoned yet?"  
"Give it time and believe in the heart of the cards everyone"  
"Ya heart of the cards, heart of the cards" they all chant.  
  
Hojo's sight fixed on the tattered playing card on the walk. "Ooh a Yugioh card" he picked it up and began to skip again.  
  
"uh Yugi"  
"shut up Tristan"  
"wahhhhhh"  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See you later Kagome!" Mrs.Higurashi called smiling with Sota beside her jumping up and down and cheering his goodbye to InuYasha. InuYasha said bye and began to head towards the well Kagome in front of him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were already on the other side. InuYasha clasped the jewel shards in his hand.  
  
Hojo had finally made it up the steps and found Kagome with that guy in the red from earlier that day, heading to the well. He saw the boy jump in, then he waved, "Kagome your knight in shinning armour is here!" InuYasha turned his face then arms frailing and him screaming he sprinted to the well house and dived down, never noticing he dropped a shard. "Kagome! Nooo!" He screamed worriedly running to the well, then stopping to pick up something glittering on the ground. "Ooh pretty" then continue his race to the well.  
  
Hojo looked down into it's shadows. "Did she commit suicide, because that boy did?" Hojo started crying. "NOOOOOOOO!" He leaned forward a little to much and fell in himself. "AHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T WANNA DIE AHHHHHH!" When he noticed his feet gently touch the ground he opened his eyes. "I'm not dead! Thank you Buddha" Then followed. "why don't you die, why don't you die" in a echoed fading whisper. He walked to some vains hanging in the well, pulling himself up. "Wow am I in America!" He inquired looking around, and walking a few paces.

"Hey who are you!" A women in a skirt and bra called, being followed by two others dressed the same outfits. "Are you strippers!?" Hojo asked, putting his arms up. "What the hell is that? I'm a mighty power wolf demon! Bow your head" Hojo screamed slamming onto the ground in a bow. "Don't eat me! I don't have any money, don't pull a switch blade on me! I've always wanted to meet a thug" "What the hell?"  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What a story, so since this morning you've been someone else?" Kaede asked after just hearing their peachy little day, they all nodded. "And you think those fortune cookies did this" "well what else would it be" InuYasha snapped, the old miko pondered, trying to recall a similar time this had happened, she closed her eyes and recited. "There was a time when two very different people had, had a fight claiming the others life to be easier than their own.  
  
"One day a herb picker over heard the conversations, and had it with their meaningless fights. So she plucked a herb that would affect their lifes until they found they had the same hard lives and when had told one another this, the very next day they were normal once again. This is how they accomplished it perhaps it goes for you all too" her eye opened then to find Miroku propped up on Shippo's shoulder snoring. "I suggest you all confess everything to one another and pray you're normal tomorrow." She spoke dryly, because Miroku of all people fell asleep. The first thought everyone except Miroku stressed was. 'Everything!'  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew two more chappies 2 go I can do it! Anyway in the end I am deciding it will have a little romance, I'm just a sucker for that. Now I'd like 2 give a huge thanks 2 my awesome reviewers u guys rock! But this does not mean I'm not asking 4 anymore reviews I love em so plz send em in oh and no flames that is all I ask anyway I u all liked this chappie and I'll try 2 update more often ja ne! and Arigato!


	9. Chapter 9: Interupted

**Chapter 9: Interupted**  
  
Everyone in Kaede's hut didn't shift or stir, this would be the most hardest thing to do that they have ever done. Sure it was a simple three letter confession, which others found easier to say cough Miroku cough but the other three, thought otherwise.  
  
Kaede had told them to announce it all in a group circle, I guess it sort of resembled anger management in a way. Oh she knew very well they had to confess something deep, and she found that it was more of a show when they tried to spit it out. She found she'd enjoy this.  
  
"Now we shall start with Kagome, and go clockwise, one confession at a time" they all gulped, Miroku just waking. "What'd I miss?" After clueing him in on what would take place, he couldn't help feeling a tiny nervous. "Lets begin" Kaede annouces, myself popping outside the thing she calls a door, and listen in. Heh so what if I'm a little noisy...Its for blackmail purposes. "I once snook into an R rated movie!" Kagome squeaked in embrassment. "The villagers used to steal my underwear and hang them in a tree" InuYasha grumbled pulling his leg up to his stomach and burying his face. "I told Kohaku to go to hell and eat toad shit once" Sango stated feeling sorry for him now. "I wet the bed!" Miroku exclaimed, there that was over and done with...except for the fact everyone was silent and staring at him, while I was on the ground outside laughing and jotting that down in a notebook.  
  
"I'm afraid of pink sweaters!" Shippo shrieked, while shaking back and forth.  
  
"I'm afraid of mimes!" Kagome screamed, tension passing to InuYasha "I don't know what my last name is!"  
  
"I told my father to go to hell and eat toad shit!" "Wow Sango your very creative" InuYasha snorted, Sango glowered. "InuYasha shut up and go to hell and eat toad shit!" "yep very indeed"  
"why you!" "calm down, calm down, now lets continue Miroku you next" Miroku sighed, "women adore me" "SURE AS HELL THEY DO!" They all shriek, Miroku chuckling nervously. "I dress up like a woman occasionally!" Silence follows, and the kit looks down. ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AH! Where are we going! Please don't shoot me!" Hojo quivered, scared to the max. "Shut up the hell up and maybe you won't be tonights dinner" the wolf demon growled. "American's are canables!" "WE ARE NOT AMERICAN'S ALREADY, WERE JAPANESE DEMONS!!" "Our leader has spoken!" Hakaku crossed his arms trying to look important. "Now shut up" Ginta added. They began to walk some more, towards Kagome's scent to find out where this nutcake came from, and if she knew him. It was silent until. "Can I ask one more question?"  
"No!"  
"please?"  
"No!"  
"cherry on top with sprinkles and chcolate sauce!"  
"NO!"  
"It's really small"  
"FINE BUT MAKE IT QUICK!"  
"Why do thrugs wear bras and skirts but on tv they wear baggy jeans and black shirts? And aren't you a man?"  
"That was two questions!" The man snarled, but noted the answer would surly shut him up so he drew a big breath and answered. "I am a wolf demon man named Koga! I have no idea what a bra is and this is not a skirt its a skort!" "Oh......are you sure Koga?"  
"Thats it just ignore him everyone" he resumed his pace with his men, Hojo following behind.  
"Are you sure Koga?""Are you sure Koga?"  
"KILL HIM!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I farted in a play and blamed it on the principle!" Kagome said her face beet red, she was coming down to the two last confessions she had, and whew she was sweating bullets.  
Everyone one else wasn't the same as well, Sango was fidgeting with her hands Kilala coming to nestle beside her after a day of not seeing her, she knew this was Sango by her voice.  
  
Shippo was fine to say the least he didn't have a deep confession like theirs, and to say the least he held only one confession left.  
  
Miroku, eyebrows kept twitching and he was quietly breathing in and out slowly. And last and certainly not least. InuYasha was mumbling his thoughts in his lap, and trying to keep his cool. But anyway the circle went on. InuYasha muttered something quiet, that nobody could hear. Kaede asked, "what was that InuYasha spueak louder now" InuYasha bit his lip, and after a long hesitant moment, he stuttered. "I-d-don't l-love Kikyo a-anymore" Kagome's eyes widened this just couldn't be InuYasha. Kagome's little sudden shock was interupted by Sango. "I think flying monkeys exist!"  
  
"Sango did you like hit your head to hard in a battle?" InuYasha chortled a smirk plastered on his face. "No I mean it their tracks just disappear out of no where!" "Are you sure they didn't just jump?" "No-uh.....nevermind". Their heads looked to Miroku. "I'm afraid of little mini people!" InuYasha shook his head 'and I thought I had problems.' Shippo then said his very last confession, "your lives are way harder than mine, and you guys are all my family." Theres a large swoon here, InuYasha grunting. "Sure you do" Kagome answered "I feel the same way as him" "me too" Sango and Miroku agreed. InuYasha 'keh-ed'.  
  
"I guess same goes for me too" they smiled to his answer. "Can we have a group hug?" Miroku inquired, they all stood up and open their arms....and well they pulled InuYasha into it by the collar. "I love you guys!" Miroku said hugging them closer. "Me too" "And me" Sango, Shippo and Sango agreed. They waited for InuYasha. "Say it dog boy or else Kaede joins the hug." "AH! Fine! Ok I love you guys in a non gay way, happy?!" Miroku smiled. "Oh ya" They all swooned and hugged closer. "Ok! This is enough for me!" InuYasha yiped jumping away. "Lets just continue already"  
  
They resumed their places, Kagome looking over to InuYasha, she stumbled for words and choked for them to come out. Her heart pounding she said. "InuYasha..." She hesitated for a second InuYasha leaning in a little. "I lo-" "KAGOME!!!!! YOUR MAN'S HERE!" "OH GREAT!" InuYasha snarled as the door opened and Koga walking in. "Go away!" Koga ignored. "I found somebody from your time my love, hopefully you can identify him" Hojo walked in.  
  
"Hello everybody, Koga said we were gonna have a tea party!" Koga had a dry face. "It was the only way to shut him up" "KAGOME!! I FOUND YOU!" Hojo ran to InuYasha, but he was already up and running. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" "WAIT UP FOR ME MY PET, I LOVE YOU!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! JUST KILL HIM PLEASE!!" InuYasha screamed, as Koga raced to Hojo. "Leave my woman alone you freak" "shes mine!" Thats when InuYasha got a weird feeling...A feeling like something was there, he looked back at Hojo. "InuYasha, Hojo he has a jewel shard!" "Really where!?" "In his pocket!" She looked to the Tetsusaiga. "Do it!" Kagome smiled, yanking the sword out and dicing and slicing it at Hojo, which created a dust cloud. Once it cleared Hojo was on the ground face down. "I..did it!" Hojo looks up, "wow I thought I was a goner" "DAMMIT!" Koga then spoke. "Kagome my woman I just can't take it anymore I'll see you some other day so long" Koga seemed to run faster then he ever did before. InuYasha calling after. "TAKE THE FREAK TOO!" "Great now I can hang with you Kagome! Right Kagome?""right Kagome?"  
InuYasha began to growl.  
"right Kagome?" "SHUT UP!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wow one more chapter to go can you believe it! I was sort of disappointed about this chapter but the main thing is I hope you all liked it. Another special thanks to my reviewers! And just keep sendin c ya!


	10. Chapter 10: Normal at last!

**Disclaimer: Dammit! Gomen na I keep forgetting luckily I won't have to remember this for a while, I do not know InuYasha at all so sad too bad!**  
  
Well I got a review today that I certainly wasn't expecting but anyway I'll answer some of your comments  
  
**Witchkitty33:** One I'm a psycho bastard and a lunatic, I watch A LOT of south park and love Austin powers, and I added Shippo bcuz my best friend adores him and there isn't many fanfictions she likes with Shippo in them, and I liked the idea of having two Sango's at school for a slapstick purpose. And don't get me wrong, I'm not always joking about this kind of stuff. Anyways thanks for the other things you commented just please note I don't like FLAMERS!  
  
Now I am going to thank and dedicate the last chapter to:  
  
**Doggie Demon:** Sorry you got confused with the writing in the beginning chapter, and also thx for telling me this you rock!  
  
**Kiroku**: thank you so much for the review I hope you like the rest of the story  
  
**TLC Kitsume:** I'm glad you love the story! And if your a Shippo fan you'd get really along with Nani my best friend  
  
**bloody-rose-demon:** chapter 2 I found was the funniest and a big thx 4 no flames  
  
**Chrisoriented:** Arigato!!  
  
**anime09:** hoped you enjoyed the story!  
  
**HotHanyou:** I'm glad u found it humorous  
  
**SacredArrow: **Arigato Courtney-chan! c u tomorrow skool!  
  
**chibi-Inu-neko-yasha**: I glad u liked the story DAMMIT jk  
  
**TranscendantPig:** sorry u didn't have much time 2 read this but overall I'm happy u found it funny  
  
**Shadowsin**: I loved your review u rule!  
  
Now I think I have everyone oh I'm forgetting my most favourite reviewer  
  
**uniquechic**: I loved making the yu-gi-oh freaks retarded and I'm still really concerned about children shows...Anyways thanks 4 reading and I love you all in an un gay way!  
  
InuYasha: There she is lets get her!  
  
Koga: Rahhhh! charges with a pitch fork  
  
me: uh sorry no more time 2 chat bye! poof  
  
InuYasha: dammit! shes gone again!  
  
Koga: sees readers And 2 u out there I'm wearin a SKORT not a fricken skirt theres a difference!  
  
Sesshomaru: AND I'M NOT A LADY!  
  
InuYasha: Sesshomaru your not even in the story  
  
Sesshomaru: I am now  
  
me: erasing his role  
  
Sesshy: DAMMN U AREKU! .....MY NAMES SESSHOMARU U RETARD! erased  
  
**Chapter 10: Normal at last!  
**The InuYasha group were still inside Kaede's hut, Hojo tied up in the corner with a spell scroll covering his mouth, muffling here and there. "Kahgohmay" they could sometimes make out. InuYasha kept his eyes forward with irritation written all over Kagome's stolen face. Before they had tied him up they collected the shard from his pocket, enabling his time travels.  
  
Miroku leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Were pretty much done here perhaps you should take him back to your time, before it's disturbed." He moved his eyes to Hojo in the corner Kagome following them, there was Hojo singing even with the scroll plastered on his mouth, but also wiggling around like he was dancing...his parents should consider a nuthouse. Kagome nodded. "We'll take him right anyway" she raised to her feet, turning to InuYasha. "InuYasha lets go"  
"go where wench"  
"my time bitch"  
He growled getting to his feet, and walking forward to leave the hut. Kagome took hold on the rope tied around Hojo's shoulders. "Bye everyone, hope you guys are back to normal tomorrow, you'll know if I'm not you'll hear my screaming from inside the well." They all chuckled, bidding their goodbyes to Kagome afterwards. Kagome flashed a kind smile, and began draggin Hojo away.  
  
InuYasha had waited near the tree line which she was grateful for, she liked to talk to him. InuYasha seemed to like it too, why else would he have stayed. As they walked on the grass, all that was heard was 'swish' 'thump' 'mumble mumble' and 'thish ish fnun'. Hojo just better pray he never actually crosses my path. "So?" InuYasha began trying to begin a conversation of some sort. Kagome smiled, "soooo? what?" "Are you gonna tell me your last confession you were starting before Koga interrupted?"  
Kagome stiffened. "What last confession I don't remember that" she tried to pretend. "Oh should I reminded you?" He said bringing his hands up together and grasping them, he brought his voice high.  
  
"InuYasha? There was a pause here and then I-" he brings his voice low again. "KAGOME! KOGA'S HERE AND I'VE COME TO BID MY VERY LAST GOODBYE BECAUSE I KNOW INUYASHA HATES ME AND WANTS ME DEAD AND I RESPECT THAT!" Kagome made that 'so sure' type of face. "InuYasha that wasn't even close to what he said" InuYasha frowned. "I can dream can't I" Kagome sighed, just coming up to the ancient bone eaters well.  
  
"I'll throw him down first" "but he doesn't have the jewel shard anymore Kagome" "I know thats the point"  
She pulled him over it, his eyes wide and he screaming, "WHAT!" as he was released, "MAHHHHHHHHHH!'" They bent over listening for a thump. "WAHHHHAAHAHA!" CRASH!  
"I actually enjoyed that" InuYasha grinned, Kagome giggled. "I did too!" They linked hands and leapt into the port between worlds, landing on Hojo so he'd pass over with them.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So are you sure you've announced every confession?" Kaede said emphasising the sure part. Sango blushed and Miroku looked down. "Yes" Kaede nodded to their answers. "Alright then, but midnight isn't very far away it is aready night-time." Miroku drew a breath and Sango rubbed her forehead. "Yes we know."  
  
Kaede nodded. "Well I'm sure we have a big day tomorrow lets get some rest" Sango and Miroku stood up pulling three futons from the corner, and placing them where they would sleep. Kilala mewed contently, following over to Sango and pulling the cord that holds it in a spiral. Sango smiled, "arigato Kilala" and began to flatten it out. Shippo helped out Miroku because strangely he can't untie knots, and he was already finished.  
  
Kaede moved into a corner, where her awaiting bed laid.  
  
Once they were all settled in, Miroku nor Sango could sleep. Would if they were trapt in these bodies forever all because of one more unfair confession. Miroku waited till he knew Shippo and Kaede were asleep, then crawled out of the covers and across to Sango's bed.  
  
She looked up to look at his face. "What is it houshi-sama?" "Sango can you come with me for a minute." After a second she agreed, shifting out of her futon. She rose to her feet, Miroku already on foot, and then retreating into the nights surroundings. They walked through the forest and finally into a beautiful clearing, where a small calm river flowed, a windfall a few miles away glistening and plently of exotic flowers bloomed around everywhere.  
  
Miroku sat down, Sango taking a hint and following his actions. It was very quiet Miroku sighing after a while.  
  
"Sango I did have one more confession, I needed to say and apparently you did too, for you were awake like me" she nodded, and blushed all in one. Sango leaned a little closer to hear.  
  
Miroku continued, choosing carefully his words. "Sango I've never liked you for a woman" Sango's eyes widened and tears began to build up, she looked to her lap anywhere but Miroku. Miroku knew that, that hurt her, but clearly he wasn't finished. "Sango" She stiffened at her name, a tear dropping in a silent sob, still listening. "I never liked you because I loved and adored you and all for you and only you, I can only hope you feel the same and want to stay with me" Sango jerked her head up to see his face.  
  
She saw lust and truth, she cried and lunged at him in a hug. "Miroku I love you too! Of course I'll live with you!" And exactly once she said this, Sango felt herself becoming taller and Miroku becoming his usual height too. She pulled back and saw only Miroku. The reason was Shippo had said his confessions already, and now that, that was completed the day was finally over.  
  
Kaede and Shippo hiding behind a tree smiled.  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It night time in the city of Tokyo, and through out all the shrine, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hojo screamed, as he was thrown out of the well and landing on his face. Heh so much for the serene silence.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha coming out after. Now what would they do with Hojo, Kagome got a brillant a idea. "Ok Hojo you go down the shrine steps and I'll catch up." Hojo muffling back "all tied up?" "It would impress Kagome very much" "ok!" They walked and well dragged over to the entrance stairs, placing Hojo before it. He placed his feet slowly on the stair below, bum silding down behind him, and started his linch worm walk down three stairs the time ticking away. "Thats it!" InuYasha and Kagome growled, pushing him from the back, Hojo flying up and falling above the steep stairs, and now coming down to the road, when a damn cat litter truck passes and he lands ten feet inside, head first. Kagome and even InuYasha shreiked into laughter.  
  
The truck helped them in some way they didn't have to take him home, the truck was doing it for them, as it headed to his home. "Well anyway lets stay here for the night shall we?" Kagome inquired, InuYasha shaking his head yes. "Might as well" once said both him and Kagome headed over to the house, Kagome taking a key from under the mat and unlocking the door and walking in. "Who's there!" Sota screamed grabbing a fire place rod. He watched the silhouettes come closer. "Don't come any closer or I'll swing" Sota warned, readying the rod, like how they ready a bat in baseball. The shadows stopped one flicking the light switch, Kagome looked back to him "its us moron." "oh InuYasha, Kagome your back!" Sota placed the rod down, and patting up to idolize his hero. "Are you sleeping over again!?" Sota exclaimed with a smile. "Sure am" Kagome mocked, InuYasha just standing there.  
  
"Are you sleeping in my room!?" "No I'm gonna sleep in Kagome's room tonight, but I promise to make up for it I'll give you a piggy-back ride tomorrow" Sota's disappoint creased. "Ariato nii-chan! oh oyasuminasai as well" Sota hugged Kagome and ran to resume his rest. InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances Kagome just noticing the time 11:36 so they began to head to her room.  
  
They decided the usual sleeping arrangement, Kagome has her bed and InuYasha takes the floor. It was quiet, once more in the city of Tokyo not a creature was stirring not even a- "so you said all your confessions right?" Kagome asked. GOD DAMMIT! InuYasha didn't move. "Did you?" "o-oh yes I did really" "o-oh ya me too" silence InuYasha after a little growling and sitting. "Kagome I didn't say all of them" Kagome sat up then too, and looked to him. "Neither did I" "I knew it! my immitation wasn't all retarded afterall!" Kagome chuckled "guess not...so?" "so? what?"  
"whats the confession?"  
"you first" "no you first!" "no you!"  
"You brought it up!" "but-I" InuYasha let out a sigh, his cheeks burning. "Fine, my last confession was was was I-I um have nightmares about man eating dwarfs!" He lied Kagome looked away. "Oh" she choked out, she felt like crying and she could feel tears start to well. Silence fell, then Kagome sobs sounded, InuYasha feeling bad.  
  
He got up and walked over to her bed and sat down before her. He pulled her in a hug. "I'm sorry Kagome please don't cry" Kagome looked up. "InuYasha how could you do this to me" his eyebrows drooped. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kagome bought up more tears. "My confession was that I love you" she cried. InuYasha gasped quietly. "Really? Why would you want a jealous buffy look at me man" Kagome answers. "Because I do" "naku na Kagome I have something to tell you too" she sniffed. "I'm listening" InuYasha drew in air. "My real confession was that aishiteru too Kagome." 12:00 right on the dot. She knew he wasn't lying by the way he had said it and a smile beamed, she then noticed a change, she was now sitting where InuYasha had, and he where she was.  
  
They pulled back to look at their hands. "We changed back!" Kagome gasped her tears stopping a little bit. "You mean to tell me that was the only confession we had to damn well say! I'm gonna kill the author!" Kagome shut him up with a chaste kiss, that seemed to last forever.  
  
The next morning they had returned to the feudal era, to find everyone back to normal. Miroku annoucing "look at what I can do" as he groped Sango's ass.......SMACK! "I still don't like that you pervert!" Shippo jumping onto InuYasha's shoulder. "You seem happy today" "I am and its none of your business why" he stated Shippo smiled. "I'm glad your back to normal." "And I'm glad that the freaky friday is finally over" InuYasha grunted everyone all agreed.  
  
And it was, it really was.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Phew I don't know why but I felt a little embrassed writting that, anyway did you like the ending the story etc. Review I'd love to know, my next fanfiction I'll start when I have some more ideas the title will be Me, Myself and I so don't forget arigato everyone and ja ne!  
  
InuYasha: quickly shes over there!  
  
Miroku: gasping damn-those-stupid-doughnuts!  
  
**Owari!**


End file.
